Le secret du Gae Bolga
by Magda Jinko
Summary: Oubliez Panoramix. Voici l'histoire d'une apprentie Druide, élue des Dieux, qui s'expatrie de Gaulle pour rejoindre la Grande Bretagne et apprendre ses secrets magiques. En chemin, rencontre des chevaliers de la Table Ronde oblige. OC/Tristan
1. Nuit d'orage

TADDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! En avant première pourrrr vouuuuus ce sooooiiiirrrrrrrrr! Une Fic Le roi Arthur, dont les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, et que d'autre sont littéralement inventé!

Don't Quiet! La rencontre avec Arthur et ses chevaliers (surtoouuut TRIIIISTANNNN (cris hystérique)) se fera d'ici le 3ème chapitre, mais promis, après, on aura Galahad, Bors, Arthur, Gauvin, LANCELOT, eeeeettttt TRIIIIISTTTTTANNNNNN! (votre écrivain viens de faire une syncope).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Nuit d'Orage

Un éclair stria le ciel, éclairant la plaine l'espace d'un instant. Quelques temps après, le grondement lourd du tonnerre se fit entendre.

Assise à l'orée de la forêt, le vent et la pluie fouettait mes joues, l'odeur de la pluie était plus entêtante que jamais. Un nouvel éclair m'éblouis, ou plutôt, un Gae Bolga. Le Gae Bolga était l'arme de nos dieux. Quand ceux-ci se battaient, ils utilisaient des lances de foudre qui atteignait la terre, et qui provoquait des incendies, des morts,...

Le grondement se fit plus proche et plus déchirant que les autres.

Je n'avais pas peur, car j'étais une initiée, et à la nuit tombée, je deviendrais druide. Ou plutôt druidesse.

La pluie me ruisselait sur mon visage et collait mes cheveux. Je me remémorais tout le chemin que j'avais fait pour en arriver là.

_J'étais un nourrisson quand ma mère et moi arrivâmes à moitié mortes dans ce petit village armoricain. C'était l'hiver, la neige avait verglacé et les loups étaient affamés. Personne ne sait par quelle miracle nous étions arrivé jusque là. Ma mère mourut dans la nuit, emporté par la fièvre. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je meurs aussi, mais les dieux en avaient décidé autrement, et quand une lune plus tard je fus encore en vie, le druide du village me donna un nom. Amagê, la fille de l'hiver._

Je commençais à ne plus rien distinguer autour de moi, sauf lorsqu'un éclaire stupéfiait le paysage devant moi. Je me levais pour me rendre au cromlech.

_Je fus élevé les six premières années de ma vie par Glaoda la rouge. Une tâche, qu'on disais malédiction lui dévorer la moitié du visage depuis son enfance. C'était une femme sans honneur ni principe, toujours rejeté par la société des hommes. Elle avait quand même eut quatre marmots, tous plus âgés que moi, et je dus me battre pour manger._

_Mon entré dans le monde druidique tint plus du hasard que de la volonté des dieux. Je ramassais des champignons dans la forêt en discutant avec les oiseaux. Depuis mon premier souvenir, j'étais capable de « communiquer » avec eux. Un druide qui passait par là me vit et il fut tellement choqué qu'il m'adopta immédiatement. _

_Je n'appris que bien plus tard que c'était un grand druide, Fingen le soigneur. _

Je traversais la forêt et entamé une marche dans la lande. Je voyais que des silhouettes de druides étaient déjà là. Le cromlech, était comme une mâchoire, faite de dents de pierre qui sortait de la terre en cercle. Au loin, je pouvais voir les vagues déchaînés et sentir les embruns âpres. J'attendis hors du cercle, comme le voulait la cérémonie. Je n'étais pas la seule, deux autres initiés étaient là. Autour de nous, les dieux nous offraient leur plus beau spectacle. Des éclairs violets découpaient le ciel de part et d'autre, électrisant les bourrasques de vent.

_Pendant plus de douze ans j'allais à l'école druidique de Fingen, ou j'appris à lire, écrire, parler latin, le nom de toutes les plantes, animaux, roches qui existait. La dernière année fut réservée à mon apprentissage personnel. Les autres initiés furent répartis avec des druides mentor, Fingen tenant spécialement à s'occuper de mon éducation. Il lui fallut plus d'un ans pour tous m'apprendre, de la médecine par les plantes, jusqu'à la chirurgie. J'appris même à reconnaître quelle maladie rongeait une maison rien qu'en sentant le feu qui s'échappait du toit. Les étoiles, le vent et les animaux n'avaient plus de secret pour moi. Chose inhabituel, Fingen m'appris à me battre avec un bâton, et nous voyageâmes dans les méandres secret de la magie. Il était convaincu que je deviendrais quelqu'un de puissant et de sage._

Ma destiné changé par une cueillette de champignon.

J'avais dix huit ans, et ce soir, j'allais recevoir le titre de druide, ainsi que les tatouages de reconnaissance des dieux.

Le grand maître druide fit venir l'un après l'autre, les deux premiers garçons. Chaque rituel pris une bonne heure, car les tatouages étaient plus ou moins grands selon le maître.  
Puis vint mon tour. Les druides entonnèrent la chanson, entre coupé par le tonnerre qui couvrait leur voix. Mon maître eut un sourire bienveillant. Je m'assis et il commença le tatouage à l'encre bleu. Je sentis une griffe sur chaque joue, sous l'œil, pile sur la pommette. Puis les autres initiés me rejoignirent et nous mirent un genou à terre.

A ce moment là, trois éclaires pourfendirent le ciel sur nous. Et ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

J'ai essayé d'abréger l'histoire de la vie de notre jeune héroïne, y'aura plus de détail par la suite!

tchüss!


	2. A deus

Bon, je préviens que je risque de m'intégrer dans le film et de changé la fin. VOila, c'est dit!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : A Deus

Je ne sais combien de temps exactement je restais inanimé, mais quand mes yeux s'ouvrir, ce fut pour voir le ciel étoilé. La tempête était passée, j'étais toujours au Cromelch. Mais la sensation de calme habituel de la nuit était rompue par des discussions nerveuses. Je me redressais. Mon maître Fingen vint m'aider à me relever. Bien que mes oreilles bourdonnait, j'entendis un druide s'exclamait :

- Regardez, c'est la seule à s'être réveillé ! Les deux autres sont morts !

- Ce n'est pas une druidesse ! C'est une sorcière !

- Fingen, les dieux nous ont punis pour ton arrogance en tuant nos apprentis.

Le regard de mon maître s'obscurcie sous ses sourcils gris. Il fit face aux autres druides.

- Les dieux n'ont punis personne, ils nous ont montré leur élu. L'incarnation de Dagda sur la terre des hommes.

Des hurlements de colère retentirent dans la lande.

- Fengin, on te dit bien voyant, mais tu n'as jamais été aussi aveugle !

- Traître, nos apprentis sont morts par la faute de ta sorcière.

Des flots d'injures nous atteignîmes sans que nous ne disions un mot. Fengin mis une main sur mon épaule, me lança un regard triste. Je sus tout de suite ce qu'il allait faire. Sa voix grave couvrit le brouhaha.

- Grand Maître des druides ! J'implore ton arbitrage dans ce malentendu.

Bien que grand maître, ce druide n'était qu'un vieillard sénile. Mon maître voulait gagner du temps.

Le grand maître leva les bras et fit taire l'assemblé.

- Nous allons mener une enquête. Si jamais, la jeune Amagê a fait de la magie noire, et que les dieux ont voulus nous en punir, nous le découvrirons et le châtiment sera exemplaire. En revanche, si elle est, comme le dit Fingen, une élue des Dieux, alors elle aura la vie sauve.

Mais, je le savais, ils m'avaient déjà tous condamner.

Je suivis le conseil des druides qui m'emmena dans le ciel palissant du matin, au village où ils m'enfermèrent dans une hutte. Un homme fut posté à l'entrer et j'attendis.

Toute la journée, je consultais mes pierres pour qu'elles me disent l'avenir. J'eu beau les interroger dans tous les sens et de toutes les manières possibles, je n'allais pas mourir aujourd'hui, mais la suite des événements était indiscernable.  
Puis je dormis.

A la fin du jour, Fingen vint me voir. Son air grave ne présageait rien de bon.

- Le conseil pense à ta culpabilité. Je crains qu'ils n'attendent pas jusqu'à la prochaine lune.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, maître !

- Je leur ai dit et répété, mais le Grand druide n'a d'oreille que pour Benniged, le maître de l'apprenti roux. Et personne ne veut croire que l'incarnation d'un dieu soit une fille.

- Moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire...

- Ne dis pas ça petite fille ! Il me regarda dans les yeux, et je compris. Jamais Fingen ne laisserait quelqu'un me faire du mal.

La nuit tomba, aussi sombre qu'un four à pain car les nuages cachait la lune et les étoiles. J'écoutais. De la souris qui grattait dans ma hutte aux grenouilles qui croassait dehors, en passant par l'homme qui gardait ma porte, j'entendais tous.

Le bruit mat d'un bâton sur le crâne du garde. Quelqu'un entrais dans ma hutte. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis mon maître. Son gros nez, ses sourcils broussailleux, ses cheveux dégarnis qui virer au blanc et ses yeux, gris comme l'acier.

- Prend tes affaires.

J'obéis, je n'avais même pas besoin de poser des questions. Mon sac de voyage sur l'épaule, nous nous faufilâmes à l'extérieur du village, jusque dans les bois. Nous entendîmes clairement que quelqu'un donné l'alarme au village. Sans perdre une seconde, nous nous élancions dans l'obscurité des arbres. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je sentais que Fingen perdait son souffle.

Il finit par s'arrêtait au pied d'un grand chêne.

- Maître, s'il te plait, ne t'arrête pas, l'implorais je. Je sentais ma gorge se gonflait.

- Nos chemins se séparent ici Amagê, tu le savais.

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps, et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

- Mais si tu restes, ils vont t'enfermer, même te tuer !

- Si tel est mon destin, ainsi à décider Dagda. Suis ton chemin, ma petite fille, cours vers le nord, sans te retourner, continue tes recherches sur l'île de Bretagne. Voyant que je pleurais de plus belle, il pressa son front sur le mien. "Tu as été ma fierté et ma joie, Amagê, tu as été comme ma fille. Je mourrais en paix si je sais que tu vis quelques parts et que tu continues mon enseignement". Puis il me poussa, d'un geste à la fois plein d'affection et ferme.

Les chiens arrivaient. Je lançais un dernier regard à mon maître, mais il c'était retourné, prêt à bloquer mes poursuivants.

Je fis comme il me l'avait dit. Je courus sans me retourner.

* * *

Petites explication:

Je ne vous sort pas des noms au hasard. J'ai fais une recherche sur wikipédia. Fingen est vraiment un druide de la légende, c'était un grand guérisseur. Dagda est l'un des plus grand dieux druidique. Amagê, ... vous le découvrirez plus tard!


	3. Sortie en mer

Merci Mnevis pour ta review!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Sortie en mer.

J'étais épuisé et affamé. Je longeais la côte depuis trois jours, milieu inhospitalier ou la seule nourriture était des œufs de goéland crus. Je ne dormais presque pas, je marchais à vive allure. Quand je sentais que je n'avais plus de poursuivant à mes trousses, un horrible doute m'assaillait et je repartais de plus belle. Au quatrième matin, je me redirigeais vers les terres.

Je traversais une route, quand je tombais nez à nez avec un convoi romain. La malchance était avec moi, car sur tous les romains qui circulais en pays celtique, j'étais tombé sur des marchands d'esclave. Je ne le compris que plus tard, car sur le moment, j'eu le réflexe de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. La poursuite ne dura pas longtemps, car j'étais fatigué, et les soldats romains étaient à cheval. J'eu beau feinter entre les arbres, ils étaient plus rapide et plus nombreux. Je fus encerclé, et dans la confusion la plus totale, un coup transforma ma tête en un chaudron remplis de cailloux, et la dernière chose que je sentis, c'est mon front qui touchais l'herbe.

Ce qui me réveilla fut la nausée. Je vomis, comme cela arrivait après avoir reçu un coup sur la tête. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Le sol tanguait, j'apercevais un ciel nuageux et surtout... le plafond d'une cage. Je me touchais l'arrière du crâne. Les cheveux blonds étaient couverts d'une croûte de sang. Je me levais. Autour de moi, il y avait d'autre cage en bois semblable à la mienne, mais ils étaient plusieurs à être enfermé dedans. Je vis aussi des gens enchaîné par un collier de fer assis sur le pont en face. La plupart me regardaient me lever. Je les questionnais en Celtique.

- Où nous emmènent-ils ?

Un jeune garçon me répondit.

- Sur l'île du nord, l'île de Grande Bretagne.

Les dieux n'avaient pas perdus leur temps pour m'aider. Mon cœur se regonfla de courage.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vont faire de nous ?

Je n'eus pas de réponse, car un garde romain nous intima, en latin, de nous taire. Ils ne comprenaient donc pas. Nous n'apercevions pas la côte à cause du brouillard, mais j'entendais les mouettes et les goélands. Je criais comme eux, pour leur faire signe que j'étais là. Tous les prisonniers me regardaient en murmurant. Je continuais à crier pour attirer les oiseaux. Ils m'indiquèrent par leur nombre et la fréquence de leurs cris que nous n'étions plus loin des plages. Le même garde romain voulu me faire taire en me frappant à travers les barreaux. J'esquivais et je fis le cri de détresse. Les mouettes étaient plus solidaires que les animaux terrestres. En entendant mon appel, elles attaquèrent le garde, qui se débattit, les provocants de plus belle. Je ris devant ce spectacle.

Un petit homme à moitié chauve, romain par sa tunique, vint me traité de païenne et me lança plein d'injure en latin. Sûrement un de leur prêtre. Mais j'étais druide, l'élue des dieux, il ne me faisait pas peur. Je lui tirais la langue et je commençais à chanter une comptine d'enfant ou il était question de deux souris. Il n'eut pas le temps d'appeler des gardes, car notre bateau heurta le fond de sable et tout le monde fut renversé.

A présent, ils avaient tous peur de moi, romains comme esclave, car ils étaient persuadés que c'est moi qui avais échoué le bateau avec ma chanson. Ces latins n'étaient que des couards !

Tant bien que mal, on nous fit débarquer. J'eu « l'honneur » de rester seule dans ma cage et d'être tiré par un bœuf. Si un des gardes m'approchais, ou tenté de me touchais, je mordais et je griffais, mais très vite, le prêtre interdit tous contacte avec les païens, c'est-à-dire les esclaves.

Dans l'ennui le plus total, le convoi marcha dix jours. Dans la matinée du onzième nous arrivâmes dans une ville, la plus grande que nous avions rencontré jusque là, les romains l'appelaient Castelum.

La place principale était en demi cercle bordait d'arcade. Des estrades en bois avaient été montées pour l'occasion, et la foire aux bestiaux humains pus commencer. Quand vint mon tour, les marchands romains firent seulement passer ma cage devant l'estrade.

- Mes seigneurs, voici une belle reproductrice pour vous, en bonne santé et des dents saines !

Je tirais la langue et fit ma plus horrible grimace. C'est là que la situation dérapa. Un garde me frappa les côtes avec un rondin, mais surtout, le prêtre qui accompagnait le convoi couvrit le vacarme de la foule et cria :

- Cette femme est une païenne ! Une sorcière ! Il faut qu'elle meurt ou elle nous lancera des mauvais sorts.

Là, le bruit couru dans l'assemblais que j'avais parler aux mouettes et que je leur avait ordonné d'attaquer, et qu'un milliers d'oiseaux avaient fondu sur les soldat, et qu'avec une incantation, j'avais modifié les marais et fait échouer le bateau.

- Il faut la brûler !

Avant que la foule ne reprenne en cœur, un homme tonna :

- Je l'achète !

- Maître Jols, lui dit le prêtre, il faut brûlez cette hérétique !

- La plupart des chevaliers d'Artorius qui vous protègent n'ont pas les mêmes dieux que nous. Apporte là à la caserne Flavius, ordonna l'homme aux marchands d'esclave.

L'expression de mon visage devait se situer entre le mépris et le soulagement. Se sortir d'un bûcher ou d'une pluie de cailloux n'aurait pas été chose aisé, mais devenir esclave... Je me promis que cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

La charrette tirée par les bœufs passa un portail de fer. Des gardes tentèrent de me sortirent de ma cage, mais à peine sortis, je frappais un homme au visage, esquivait les deux autres qui se jeté sur moi.  
J'allais passer le portail quand je sentis un poids m'emporter vers l'avant et je m'écrasais la face contre terre.  
C'est ce qui s'appelait être plaqué ! Un des gardes s'étais élancé dans mes jambes, me stoppant littéralement dans ma course. Il fallut quatre hommes pour me remettre en cage. Je me débattais, je mordais, je griffais, je criais. De nouveaux dans ma boite, je hurlais à plein poumons, je les maudissaient pendant cinq générations, je souhaitais que la maladie les emportes.  
Être enfermé dans une cage me rendait presque folle, c'est comme être couvert de bouton qui démange sans pouvoir les gratter. L'état de frustration et d'impuissance me rendait malade. Je serrais les barreaux de bois de toutes mes forces, à en faire pâlir mes jointures. De la fumée s'en échappé...

De la fumée ?...

Je retirais prestement mes mains et regardais le bois. Celui-ci était noir, comme carbonisé, mais mes mains, elles, n'avaient rien du tout. Dans ma rage, je serrais plus fort. De nouveau de la fumée s'échappa. Des hommes en armure s'arrêtèrent pour me regarder. Les palefreniers et les servantes stoppèrent leur activité.

Soudain, je sentis que ma colère s'estompait, que je me vidais de ma force comme si je perdais du sang. En quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus de fumé, et je m'écroulais évanouis.

Ce que je ne vis pas, c'est que une fois inanimé, les gens s'attroupèrent autour de ma cage pour contempler les marques sur les barreaux.

* * *

Oui, oui, ils arrivent les chevaliers! Promis au prochain chapitre!


	4. Une flèche dans le ventre

Salut à toi petit lecteur ou petite lectrice! ENFIN! Elle va les rencontrer! Sinon que dire, c'est un chapitre un peu gore, tous droit sortis de mon imagination!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une flèche dans le ventre.

La pluie claquait sur les tuiles de la caserne. C'est l'eau qui me réanima, car on avait laissé ma cage sans abris. J'avais une soif terrible, je mis mes mains hors des barreaux, me les rinçais, puis récoltais quelques gouttes dans ma paume pour les boire. Je refis le même tour plusieurs fois. Puis je m'intéressais au monde autour de moi. L'homme qui m'avait acheté me regardait à l'abri de colonnes. A part ça, j'étais seule au milieu de cette maudite cours.

Je lui lançais en latin :

- Combien de temps ai-je dormis.

Il hésita à me répondre, son regard trahissait un profond mépris et de la peur.

- Cela fait deux jours à présent.

Tudieu, deux jours ? Mais qu'avait-il pus se passer ? Je me remémorais les événements. Les barreaux carbonisés étaient toujours là.

- J'ai faim, criais-je à mon geôlier. Il ne me répondit pas et s'en alla.

Je pestais intérieurement.

Je m'asseyais de telle sorte que je sois un peu à l'abri de la pluie, mais les bourrasques de vents étaient impitoyables. J'attendis une heure, peut être deux. Personne ne daigna m'apporter à manger, me parler, ni même s'approcher de ma cage.

Enfin il y eu de l'agitation. Quelqu'un cria dans la rue d'ouvrir les portes, des gardes romains ouvrirent les grilles de la caserne. Un groupe de cavalier entra. Ils étaient une dizaine. Ils mirent pied à terre, plusieurs aidèrent à transporter un blessé. L'homme qui semblait être le chef était grand, plus grand que tous les hommes que j'avais vus jusqu'ici. Jols, mon acheteur, se précipita pour l'accueillir. Je tendais l'oreille pour saisir leur discussion.

- Galahad est salement amoché. Il s'est pris une flèche dans le ventre. Va chercher le guérisseur.

Un des chevaliers interpella le chef « Arthur ! » et me montra du doigt.

Tiens, voilà qui devenait intéressant. Le fameux Artorius, en personne. J'en avais vaguement entendus parler, et je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda sèchement Arthur.

- Une esclave. Je l'ai acheté l'autre matin alors que la foule voulait la brûler, mais elle s'est avérer être une sorcière. Je n'ai pas osé la laisser sortir.

Les chevaliers s'approchèrent, intrigués. Je claquais des dents, ce qui à mon grand plaisir, les fit sursauter. Arthur vint plus près de la cage.

- Seigneur, si tu me laisses sortir, je peux sauver ton compagnon blessé.

Mon latin les surpris. L'homme sembla hésité, puis il finit par dire :

- Entendu, je te laisse sortir, mais si jamais le chevalier meurt, je peux te jurer que tu iras le rejoindre rapidement.

Sur ce, il ouvrit ma cage. Je m'étirais avec bonheur, puis je repris mon masque impassible pour suivre les chevaliers. Je remarquais que l'un d'entre eux avait des tatouages comme les miens, des tatouages de druide.

On me conduisit dans une chambre ou étendu sur un lit, gisait le blessé. Il était jeune, des cheveux bouclés bruns et pâles comme la mort. En un coup d'œil, j'avais diagnostiqué la flèche en trois morceaux dans le côté droit du ventre.  
Ca se présentait mal... Ils avaient enlevé la pointe de la flèche qui avait traversée, mais on voyait encore le bois sortir, et d'après l'angle de la flèche, il restait deux morceaux bien distincts.

- Apportez moi une bassine d'eau chaude, du linge, un poignard fin, très fin, et une pince de palfrenier. Il me faut plus de lumière, allumez des chandelles, et donnez lui quelques chose à mordre. Et aussi du fils et des aiguilles.

Quelques minutes après, j'avais tout l'équipement nécessaire.

- Toi, dis je en désignant le plus costaud des chevaliers. Tu reste m'aider, les autres, attendez dehors.

Seule Arthur et deux autres chevaliers restèrent, mais je n'y fis pas attention.

Je fis comprendre à l'homme qu'il devait faire mordre le bâton au blessé, et qu'il devait me le tenir fermement par-dessous les bras. Avec la pince, j'empoignais la flèche du côté entrant à la base. Une fois ma prise assurée, je tirais d'un coup sec. Le blessé gémit. Le morceau sortit, et je reçus une giclé de sang dans la figure. Je comprimais rapidement avec un linge propre.

- Tiens le coup Galahâd, c'est bientôt finis, lui disais le costaud.

Nous échangeâmes de place. Il fallut refaire mordre le bâton au jeune homme, puis je repris ma chirurgie.

Le trou n'était pas assez large pour sortir le second morceau. Je dus charcuter avec le couteau, et la pince n'accrochant pas, je le sortis avec le couteau et les doigts. Pendant toute l'opération, le costaud tenait fermement Galahad, puis celui-ci sembla s'évanouir, ce qui fut plus facile pour moi d'opérer. Je rincer les morceaux de la flèche et la reconstituais. Je lançais un flot de juron celtique quand je vis qu'il manquait une écharde. Les chevaliers qui restaient comprirent tous de suite le problème. Je demandais le nom du costaud, qui se présenta sous le nom de Bors.

- Bors, il faut coucher Galahad sur le ventre. A mon signal on le tourne.

Une fois dans le bon sens, j'entrepris d'extirper l'écharde avec mes doigts. Du sang noirâtre me coulait sur les mains. Mauvais signe,... très mauvais signe...

J'attrapais enfin ce foutu morceau de bois et le jeté dans la bassine d'eau. Par miracle, il correspondait tout à fait au segment manquant. Je remerciais les dieux d'une prière.  
Puis il fallut refermer les deux côté de la plaie avec du fils et des aiguilles. C'était bizarre, car malgré mon habitude de la pratique, je me sentais mal et nauséeuse. Sûrement la faim.  
Une fois cousu, je bandais la plaie avec Bors. Quand le travail fut fini, j'allais voir Arthur.

- Je ne sais par quel miracle ses viscères n'ont pas été transperçais. En revanche, le sang noir signifie que le foie a été touché. L'homme me regarda d'un air douloureux.

- Il a peu de chance de survivre... Mais, si il reste un espoir, il faut que tu me laisses pratiquer ma magie.

Arthur sembla hésité à nouveaux, mais un homme blond derrière lui pris la parole.

- Fais tous ce qui est en ton pouvoir.

Il m'avait répondu en Gaélique, mais je compris quasiment toute la phrase tellement les mots était semblable. D'un air résolu, j'ordonnais :

- Donnez lui du sang de bœuf ou de taureaux à boire. Pas plus d'un bol, après il risque de le vomir. Pas trop d'eau non plus car après il va pisser, et il vaut mieux éviter dans son état. Il faut faire cicatriser la plaie, pour ça, j'ai besoin de plante. Il faut que tu me laisse allez en chercher, dis-je en m'adressant à Arthur.

- J'accepte, mais un chevalier t'accompagnera.  
Il m'attrapa le bras avec un air « t'a intérêt à revenir sinon... » Mais quelque chose changea dans son regard et il lança simplement. « Va manger, tu est aussi pâle que Galahad ».

Il me lâcha, alla voir le chevalier avec les tatouages. Il lui parla à l'oreille mais j'entendis clairement en Gaélique :

- Surveille la, tu l'accompagne récupérer les plantes, si elle tente quoi que ce soit, tu la tue. Et emmène la aux cuisines.

Sans échanger un mot, il me conduisit aux cuisines ou j'eu droit à une grand bol de soupe au lard. J'engloutissais le bol avec délice. Je surpris le regard de l'autre sur moi. Cela me rendit taciturne et méfiante.

Je partis à pied, il me suivit à cheval.  
Je m'adressais seulement à lui pour lui demander la forêt la plus proche. Il me répondit par un signe de tête. Nous avancions, mais je ne cessais de regarder par-dessus mon épaule, car il avait un faucon.  
Il perçut mon regard, et me dit :

- Arthur fait trop confiance, moi je t'aurais laissé dans ta cage. Si jamais tu cours, Sidh te prendra en chasse.

Je lui lançais un regard assassin, et continuais ma route. Je trouvais peu de plante, et pas vraiment intéressante.

La chance finis par me sourire au milieu de l'après midi. Au bord d'une rivière poussait de la prêle, excellent pour les blessures sanguine. Et dans une clairière, je découvris un immense tapis de petite fleur jaune. Je poussais un cri de victoire en les voyant. J'en ramassé jusqu'à en faire craquer mon baluchon. Intrigué, l'homme me demanda :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Millepertuis, c'est une plante au pouvoir très puissant. Elle va sauver le chevalier.

Nous prîmes le chemin du retour. Une averse bretonne rendit le terrain boueux, et je m'embourbais avec mon baluchon qui gênait ma progression. Le chevalier haussa les sourcils, me pris le baluchon d'une main et me souleva de l'autre pour m'installer devant lui sur le cheval. J'allais me débattre quand il lança la bête dans un trot rapide et je m'agrippais à la crinière pour ne pas tomber. Il m'entourait de ses bras pour tenir les rênes. C'était la première fois que j'avais autant de proximité avec un homme.

En peu de temps nous fûmes de retour à la caserne.

* * *

AHA! Premier contact avec nos chevaliers! Surtout un!

Bon après, cliniquement, une flèche dans le ventre, c'est pas facile facile à guérir, sauf avec un peu de magie.

A vot' bon coeur Messieur Dame! Une p'tite review pour la pauvresse!


	5. Incantation druidique

J'ai rajouté quelque chose qu'on ne retrouve pas trop dans le film, la magie!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Incantation druidique

(Na : Le cataplasme est un mélange d'argile, d'eau et de plantes broyés.)

La fièvre du jeune chevalier était montée. Je ne perdis pas de temps.  
J'allumais de l'encens et récitais les prières. Puis je mis un linge humide sur le front de l'homme pour éviter que la fièvre ne s'aggrave. Je changeais le pansement et confectionnait un cataplasme avec le millepertuis. Pour finir, je chauffais de l'eau et écraser la prêle et d'autre plantes, puis je le fis boire. Il cracha tout d'abord, puis il bus avidement. Mes consignes avaient été respectées, mais il devait être complètement déshydraté.

Il ne restait plus que le blond dans la chambre. Je le mis à la porte et fermais derrière lui.

Il fallait que je fasse vite mon sort. J'entonnais le début incantation, invoquant les dieux et leur miséricorde. Je purifiais son corps en lançant des gerbes d'eau avec des rameaux, tous en traçant les signes de la nature sur son torse.  
Je chantais toujours.  
Avec un poignard, je me coupais la chair du bras et je fis tomber quelques gouttes dans sa bouche et sur son torse, au centre des signes de l'incantation. Je changeais le linge sur son front au passage. Je jetais des baies dans le feu, ce qui fit une fumée odorante et opaque.  
J'arrivais au moment crucial du sortilège, l'appel des forces de la nature.  
Mes deux mains posées sur son thorax, j'appuyais en envoyant une décharge énergétique, comme me l'avait appris Fingen. A mon premier essai, rien ne se passa, mais au second, une lueur bleutée courus dans les veines de l'homme et il cria. Je n'avais jamais vus ce phénomène auparavant, même avec mon maître.

On frappa contre la porte. Mon invocation était finie. J'allais ouvrir quand mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi.  
J'allais encore perdre connaissance ? Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ?

Mon cœur tapait dans mes tympans, ma vue se brouillait de centaines de petites étoiles. Ma respiration était difficile, j'avais la nausée. Je vis la porte s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas. Le blond entra suivis par Arthur et les autres chevaliers, que je ne vis pas car ma tête s'écrasa contre la dalle en pierre, et une fois de plus, ce fut le vide absolus.

Je fis des rêves étranges.  
Tous d'abord, j'étais dans une forêt brumeuse, je courais. Je savais que j'étais poursuivi par quelque chose qui voulait me tuer. Mon sentiment de panique fut irrépressible. Comme toujours dans ce genre de rêve, je n'arrivais pas à crier pour appeler à l'aide, mes jambes me semblaient lourdes et le sol gluant. Je trébuchais et sentis quelque chose se jeter sur moi.

Puis la forêt se brouilla, je vis la scène de mon évanouissement mais du dessus. C'était une sensation très étrange, car c'est comme si je volais. J'observais les chevaliers se précipitait sur le lit de Galahad. Celui avec une petite barbe dit : « Il dort profondément ». Pendant ce temps, celui qui m'avait escorté se penchait sur moi, m'attrapait les épaules puis il cria :  
- « Arthur ! Elle ne respire plus ! ».  
Ce fut Bors qui me donna une claque, puis deux, puis il me secoua.

Là, j'eu la pire des sensation, celle de tomber dans le vide. J'atterris lourdement dans mon corps.

Le chevalier qui me tenait faillit me lâcher quand je repris brusquement une goulée d'air, me raidissant toute entière et en ouvrant grand les yeux. Mais ce fut de courte durée car je retombais évanouit.

* * *

Comme dises les Américains: ENJOY REVIEW! ^^


	6. Première gifle

Désolé de ne pas être plus régulière, mais c'est toujours la galère d'écrire dans l'année!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Les premières gifles

Quand je me réveillais à nouveau, je mis un long moment à me rappeler ou j'étais, et pourquoi. La chambre m'étais inconnu, je ne portais que ma camisole.  
(Na : le sous vêtement de l'époque, je dirais une tunique courte et j'invente le shorty pour plus de commodité !)  
A côté du lit, il y avait une chaise avec une robe simple et verte. Je m'habillais et tentait d'ordonner mes cheveux. C'est là que je vis quelque chose de tout à fait surprenant. Un visage sur un plateau de bronze, mais ce visage bougeait. Je m'approchais, et je compris que ce visage, c'était moi. Jamais je ne m'étais vu aussi nettement. Un nez droit, des pommettes hautes, des grands yeux verts et une crinière jaune encadrait ma figure. J'avais quelques tresses ce qui harmonisé ma coiffure sans faire trop sauvageonne. Je contemplais les tatouages de mon maître, bleus et nettes.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas.

J'entendis quelqu'un entrer et cela m'arracha à la contemplation du bronze. Une petite femme entra avec un marmot dans les bras. Elle avait des cheveux bouclés roux et une robe identique à la mienne, sauf qu'elle était bleue.

Elle sursauta en me voyant :

- Oh ! Tu es réveillé ! C'est bien tu a mis la robe. Comment te sens tu ?

Elle m'avait parlé en Gaélique. Je répondis en bredouillant en Celtique :

- Je me sens bien.

Elle comprit.

- Tant mieux, j'ai besoin d'aide à l'auberge. Cela fait trois jours que tu dors et que je prends soin de toi. Je m'appelle Fulcinia.

**Trois jours ?** A ce rythme là j'allais bientôt hiberner ! Je suivis cette femme, mais au détour d'un couloir, je reconnus la chambre du chevalier blessé. J'ouvrais lentement la porte puis j'entrais. Fulcinia ne me retint pas.

Galahad était toujours allongé, mais il avait repris des couleurs. Il dormait paisiblement. Son pansement avait été changé, et on avait aussi refait le cataplasme de millepertuis. Les plaies ne sentaient pas mauvais et semblaient en bonne voie de cicatrisation.

La voix de Fulcinia retentit derrière moi, mais elle ne s'adressait pas à moi :

- Lancelot ! Arrête ça immédiatement ou Bors va bien finir par te tuer !

- Si on a plus le droit de touché une belle pair de ... Il se tut en me voyant.

C'était le chevalier avec une petite barbe. Il était très beau avec ses boucles brunes.

- Notre guérisseur a dit que c'est un miracle que Galahad soit tiré d'affaire, ou alors sorcellerie...

Il s'avança vers l'homme étendu et ouvrit les lacets de sa chemise. Sur son torse, là ou j'avais fait l'invocation, rester une cicatrice à la forme bien particulière. Je souris en la voyant.

- Ton ami est vivant grâce au Dieu de l'eau. A présent, il le protégera jusqu'à sa mort.

Je ne réussi pas à déterminer ce que exprimait le regard du chevalier à ce moment là, c'était un mélange de curiosité, de mélange et ... d'envie. Je n'aimais pas du tous son regard, aussi je rejoignis cette Fulcinia et l'accompagnais à la taverne.

Je passais le reste de ma journée à servir des cervoises et des assiettes de soupe. Fulcinia me parlait sans cesse, de ses enfants, de son amant, des chevaliers. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, je compris que son amant était Bors, et qu'il lui avait donné six enfants et un septième était en route. J'appris que les chevaliers faisaient des rondes quasi quotidiennes sur le mur d'Hadrien, et qu'ils étaient partis s'entraîner dans la forêt. Lancelot, lui était rester pour surveiller Galahad parce qu'il avait perdu au jeu de hasard. Il ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à nous rejoindre à la taverne et à boire cervoise sur cervoise. Il tenta de me tripoter les cuisses, mais je le reçus avec une gifle magistrale. Il se vexa puis passa le reste de son temps à me taquiner, mais je ne répondais pas à ces pics. Aussi quand les autres chevaliers arrivèrent en fin d'après midi, Lancelot était saoul et il jouait aux dès en y perdant toute sa solde avec des soldats romain.

Avec colère, Arthur l'apostropha et l'envoya se laver et dormir. Puis les autres chevaliers vinrent s'asseoir à la taverne. En me voyant, les chevaliers se dirigèrent vers moi, à la suite de Arthur.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Je compris qu'ils parlaient de Galahad.

- Bien. La fièvre est tombée, la plaie ne c'est pas infecté. Il sera bientôt complètement tiré d'affaire. J'eus droit à une tape sur l'épaule du chevalier blond. Tous avaient l'air rassuré.

- Discutons un peu, me demanda Arthur.

La plupart des chevaliers s'installèrent à une table et Fulcinia leur apporta des cervoises. Arthur me désigna une place sur le banc, entre le blond et un géant que je n'avais jamais vus.

- Comment t'appelle tu et d'où viens tu ?

Je vis derrière Arthur, le chevalier avec les tatouages sur le visage, appuyé non chaland sur un pilier et me fixant de son regard perçant. Je ne répondis pas à la question, je rétorquais :

- Et toi ? et eux ? Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis Arthur, gouverneur et protecteur romain de la Grande Bretagne, voici Gauvin, Dagonet, Bors la bas, derrière moi Tristan, Karadoc et Gareth à la table voisine, Lancelot qui est partis et celui que tu a sauvé, Galahad.

Je jaugeais les hommes et je répondis :

- Je suis la Druide Amagê, je viens de la côte Armoricaine.

- Druide ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Bors suspicieux.

- Ce que vous appelez sorcière, ou prêtre. Je sers les dieux Celtiques.

Je sentis que le mot sorcière ne leur plut pas vraiment, et les dieux Celtiques non plus.

- C'est une sorte de Guède, murmura le dénommé Dagonet.

Arthur ne fit pas attention à la remarque et continua :

- Nous allons passer un marché, tu restes jusqu'à ce que Galahad soit complètement rétablis. Après, tu sera libre d'aller ou bon te semble, mais tu pourras aussi rester. C'est d'accord ?

Je hochais de la tête d'un signe affirmatif. Le marché était conclu.

Je passais ma soirée à servir des cervoises. La nuit tomba et je pus enfin avoir un moment à moi. L'impression d'étouffement était plus oppressante que jamais. Il me fallait de l'air pur, pas cette odeur nauséabond de la ville.

Je m'éclipsais pour aller vers les remparts. D'en haut, j'aurais une vue sur toute la plaine. Les garde romain effectué des rondes, mais la chance était avec moi et je tombais sur une portion de rempart ou le garde romain ronflais allégrement sur les marches. Je l'enjambais et montais, aussi agile qu'un chat. Une fois en haut, j'eus droit à un vent d'Ouest, charger de senteur d'herbe et de forêt. Je me penchais par-dessus les créneaux. Le mur était sacrément haut, une centaine de pied à peu près.

- Ça fait haut pour s'échapper...

Je fus tellement surprise qu'en sursautant, j'ai vraiment faillit passer par-dessus le mur. J'avais reconnu la voix de l'intrus, aussi je ne fus pas surprise de voir le dénommé Tristan sur le créneaux d'à côté.

- Alors c'est ça le mûr d'Hadrien... murmurais je. Ma curiosité fut la plus forte et je demandais.

- Qui es tu ? Je ne connais pas cette armure, et ton tatouage indique que tu serais un druide. Est-ce le cas ?

- Tu es bien curieuse pour une pucelle. Je ne suis pas Druide, je n'ai pas les même pouvoir que toi. Et je ne suis ni d'ici, ni de Rome, je suis Sarmate.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait des yeux noirs, ses cheveux jais lui tombé sur la figure. Il était beau. Je ressentis comme quelque chose de chaud dans le ventre. Je fus tiré de ma contemplation car il se redressa, siffla trois fois, et son faucon se posa sur son bras. Sidh, comme il l'avait appelé avait une musaraigne dans son bec. Il boulotta la bestiole avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Fâché de ce qui m'arrivais, je partis sans lui adresser un mot.

Sur le chemin qui me ramenais à la caserne, je pensais que j'étais peut-être malade, il fallait que je me fasse une infusion de plante. Mais au fur et à mesure, c'est le visage de Tristan qui s'imposait dans ma tête.

Cette nuit là, je dormis dans les écuries car je ne voulais pas dormir dans la salle commune ou tout le monde ronflait et surtout ça puait. J'eus un sommeille agité ou je rêvais de mon maître Fingen qui me souriait, mais qui ne répondait pas à toutes les questions que je lui posais.


	7. Pugnaeque mori

Enfin le temps d'écrire, dsl pour le retard! J'ai relus une dizaine de fois pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'espère qu'il en reste pas trop.

Dsl à ma béta, Edeinn à qui je n'ai pas envoyé ce premier jet pour le faire corrigé, mais j'attends de tout le monde des remarques constructives!

Sinon, je vous garantis un chapitre riche en émotions!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : _P__ugnaeque__mori_ – Se battre ou mourir (latin)

Je me réveillais à l'aurore. J'allais voir Galahad, qui ouvrit les yeux quand je changeais son pansement. Les fleurs de millepertuis allait me manquer d'ici peu.

- "J'ai soif... souffla-t-il à peine audible."

Je l'aidais à boire de la cervoise, puis je lui demandais comment il se sentait.

- "Pas trop mal. Est-ce que je vais m'en sortir ?"

- "Oui, tu es solide. D'ici cinq jours tu pourras te lever. En attendant, dors le plus possible, le sommeil aide la guérison et évite de bouger."

Il me remercia du regard et retomba presque aussitôt dans un sommeil de plomb.

Je retournais dans la cours ou les gardes semblaient à peine se réveiller. Je vis Tristan en train de sceller son cheval.

Il me lança :

- "Ou vas-tu ?"

- "Chercher des plantes."

- "Je t'accompagne."

Son regard indiquait clairement la fin de sa phrase : « Au cas où tu voudrais nous fausser compagnie ».

Nous marchâmes côte à côte jusqu'à la forêt, son cheval derrière nous. Mon irrépressible curiosité me poussa à briser le silence :

- "Qu'est-ce que un_ chevalier_ Sarmates fait si loin de chez lui ?"

Je n'avais pas prononcé ces mots sans une pointe de moquerie.

Il me jeta un regard dont je ne sus pas si c'était de la colère ou de l'indifférence. Il leva les sourcils et m'expliqua le serment des chevaliers Sarmates à Arthur, et qu'ils ne leur restaient que deux ou trois années avant d'être libre. J'eus de la pitié pour ces hommes, esclaves d'une cause qui n'était pas la leur.

Au fil de notre discussion, il tentait de me poser des questions sur mes dieux et les sciences druidiques de façon détournés. Sa façon de faire me fit rire, et je lui lançais :« Il n'y a pas que les pucelles qui sont curieuses », devant sa mine renfrogné, j'ajoutais : « La science des druides n'est pas un secret, c'est juste qu'il faut des années pour apprendre tous leurs savoirs et d'autant plus pour continuer les recherches ».

Voyant qu'il était toujours attentif, je lui expliquais simplement la « philosophie » et nos devoirs de druide.

Puis il me demanda pourquoi j'étais parti de chez moi. Je m'assombris, mais je ne lui dis pas tout, seulement que mes recherches m'emmener dans le nord, car un druide est toujours à la recherche d'autres secrets et de plus de savoir.

J'avais ramassé une grande quantité de plantes quand une pluie fine typiquement bretonne, se mit à tomber. Il m'aida à monter à cheval, et il se mit devant moi. Pour tenir, il fallait que je m'accroche à lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil malicieux dans ma direction et il lança le cheval au galop. Surprise, je dus d'abord me cramponnais à lui, puis je retrouvais l'équilibre. Il n'aurait pas été chevalier Sarmate, je lui aurais bien assené mon poing dans le dos, mais je me retins.

Une fois sur la grande route, je me glissais à terre. Bien qu'il aurait pu rester dessus, Tristan descendit aussi de sa monture et continua à pied avec moi.

En arrivant à la caserne, tous les chevaliers étaient occupés dans la cours, aussi notre arrivé se fit à coup d'œillades appuyés et de sourire en coin. Tristan resta impassible et je fis de même en allant directement voir le convalescent Galahad.

L'après-midi, je fus submergé par les villageois qui voulaient des potions et des conseils pour leurs maladies, les poux,... Je les troquais contre divers objet, mais ma plus belle acquisition fut deux poignards pour une potion contre les ulcères.

Je vendais mes décoctions quand je vis le prêtre suivi d'une garde romaine, composé de six soldats. A leur allure et leur regard, n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient pas de bien, et qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un. Je ne sais comment, mais mon instinct me cria de fuir car cette personne, c'était moi.

En l'espace d'un instant, la situation dérapa. Le prêtre déclara haut et fort :

- "Nous cherchons la fille guérisseuse ! Dieux et ses serviteurs, nous l'accusons d'être une sorcière païenne et hérétique. Quiconque la dénonce sera ..."  
Il se tut car je venais de croiser le regard de ce petit bonhomme barbu habillé d'une toge.  
Il hurla littéralement : « EMPAREZ-VOUS D'ELLE ! ».

Aussi rapide qu'un daim, je sautais par-dessus les tables de la taverne et je m'enfuie vers la direction de la liberté, le Mur. Mais le démoniaque prêtre avait prévu son coup. Il avait posté deux gardes dans chaque rue ou j'aurais pu m'échapper. Je feintais en grimpant sur un tonneau, sautais par-dessus un des gardes toute en lui collant au passage mon pied dans la figure. Je rentrais par une fenêtre de la taverne pour ressortir à celle de l'autre côté et me retrouver à mon point de départ, devant la taverne et totalement encerclé. Mon unique issu, qui n'en n'était pas vraiment une, était la cours de la caserne derrière moi.

J'y couru, bien consciente que j'avais une dizaine de soldats romains collés au fesse. Je bousculais un garçon d'écurie, lui arrachais un bâton des mains et fit face à mes poursuivants.  
Hors de question qu'on m'attrape vivante. Fingen me l'avait dit et répéter : « Si tu te bats, soit toujours prête à mourir ». J'avais cette phrase en mémoire plus que jamais, car malgré les trois soldats restés en faction à l'entré, j'avais comme adversaire sept gaillards de l'armée romaine. D'ailleurs, si je savais compter, je n'en n'avais que six dans mon champ de vision.

Je tournais sur moi-même toute en faisait tournoyer le bâton au-dessus de ma tête. Comme je m'en doutais, j'eus le septième soldat en plein dans la tempe, et il s'écroula par terre, assommé. Je ne sais pas si cela effraya les autres, mais quand je chantais l'incantation du guerrier dans ma langue natal, je vis clairement certains pâlir. Aussi sûrement qu'une meute de loup, ils m'encerclèrent. Les paroles de Fingen s'imposaient en bloc dans ma mémoire.

« Pour ce genre de combat ou tu es encerclé par tes ennemis, il faut garder son sang-froid car ils ne peuvent pas t'attaquer tous en même temps, par deux opposés maximum ». Ils sortirent leurs glaives des fourreaux.

Le premier qui lança l'assaut fut celui sur ma droite. Sans me retourner, je suivais mon bâton du regard que j'envoyai en plein dans le ventre de mon assaillant. Je ripostais directement dans sens opposé ou un autre se jeté sur moi, le glaive prêt à s'abattre. Il coupa mon bâton, mais j'esquivais et lui envoyais un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Je fis aussitôt tournoyer une moitié du bâton derrière moi, qui rencontra le visage d'un des soldats, et il y eu un craquement horrible quand son nez rencontra le bois du bâton. Les autres reculèrent à temps pour l'éviter, ce qui agrandit le cercle autour de moi.

Une seule pensée me vint : Se battre ou mourir.

Il en rester trois, peut être quatre si un des premiers se relevait. La théorie de mon maître vola en éclat quand les trois se jetèrent en même temps sur moi. Je lançais ce qui restait de mon bâton sur celui en face de moi et sautais de côté avec une roulade pour me sortir de l'étreinte mortelle. En me relevant, j'attrapais les poignards à mes chevilles. Les trois me firent face. Celui à l'extrémité feinta sur moi, le glaive en avant. Je sentis une immense douleur à la cuisse, mais je profitais que le soldat soit entraîné par son élan pour lui planter un poignard dans l'épaule gauche. Je fis volt face. J'avais à présent un seul poignard et deux soldats prêts à attaquer, et trois autres qui arrivaient pour prêter main forte. Je reculais, acculé contre un mur, le poignard devant moi pour les tenir à distance, pendant que je me tenais la cuisse de l'autre main.

Soudain, je me rendis compte que de toute manière, j'allais mourir. J'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, même de mettre un terme moi-même à ma propre vie.

Un éclair s'abattit aux pieds des soldats. Ils reculèrent d'un pas. A ma droite, je vis Tristan arrivé, un arc bandé prêt à transpercer les cuirasses des romains, à ma gauche, Lancelot avec deux épées.

J'entendis le prêtre beugler d'attaquer à l'entrée de la caserne. Le plus téméraire fit un pas en avant, et s'écroula par terre au deuxième, la gorge traversée par une flèche.

Je vis les deux compères devenir aussi pâle qu'un mort. Un bref regard derrière eux leur indiqua que Dagonet, Bors, Gauvin et Gareth barrait le passage aux autres soldats.

Puis, Arthur arriva et cria : « Prêtre Gladius, Rappelez vos hommes immédiatement ou c'est une mort certaine qui les attends, ce que je ne désire pas ! ».

- "Artorius, vous protégez une hérétique, une SORCIÈRE !"

- "Cette hérétique comme vous l'appelez, a sauvé un des notre d'une mort certaine. RAPPELEZ VOS HOMMES !"

A contre cœur, le prêtre obtempéra. Néanmoins, il ne partis pas sans une réplique théâtrale :

- "Artorius, Dieux punis les infidèles !"

Je ne le regardais même pas partir et je boitais vers les bâtiments ou j'avais mon nécessaire de guérisseur. Quelqu'un m'attrapa un bras et le passa autour de son cou pour m'aider à marcher. Surprise, je vis que c'était Tristan. Il me fit un petit sourire sans joie et me dit : « tout va bien aller ».

Je restais sans voix, mais repris ma marche de plus belle.

Il m'amena dans la chambre de Galahad ou j'avais tous pour me soigner. A peine passé la porte, je m'arrachais rageusement de son étreinte et clopinais vers un tabouret. J'attrapais de l'eau et des pansements et commençais à rincer ma plaie. J'étais dans un état tel qu'il ne fallait surtout pas m'adresser la parole. Tristan eu d'ailleurs la présence d'esprit de faire taire Galahad qui commençais à m'assenais des centaines de questions. J'étais à la fois en colère et tremblante de peur. La plaie était profonde, mais pas trop mauvaise, dans le sens que la peau n'était pas déchiquetée et que la cicatrisation ne serait pas trop difficile.

_Il avait voulu me tuer._

Mes mains tremblaient de plus en plus.

_J'étais à deux doigts de me faire transpercer par un glaive._

Ma gorge se serra.

_J'avais été faible._

Mes yeux débordèrent de larmes. Ma vue se brouilla et je fus incapable de faire un pansement.

_J'étais totalement impuissante_.

Je jetais rageusement les bandelettes sur le mur en face et donnais un coup de pied dans la bassine de bronze. Je serrais mes poings à en faire pâlir la jointure de mes doigts quand le tonnerre retentit dehors. J'appuyais mon front dessus pour cacher mes larmes. Je murmurais la prière des druides, du courage et de la nature à toute vitesse.

Les deux chevaliers avaient regardé la scène, interdit. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que je murmurais, car je récitais trop vite. Dehors, une pluie diluvienne tomba. Ce fut Tristan qui réagit le premier. Lentement, il ramassa la bandelette et s'agenouilla en face de moi. J'allais lui arracher des mains, mais il le mit hors de ma portée. Un éclair de l'orage éclaira la pièce.  
Je plantais mon regard dans ses yeux noirs. Ce fut comme une sorte de bataille silencieuse qu'il remporta quand je me détournais pour essuyer mes larmes. Il prit ma jambe sur son genou et me fit un bandage. Je pris mon mal en patience et je le regardais faire. Je détaillais les tresses dans ses cheveux, le tatouage de ses joues, sa barbe. Je ne sais pas si il s'appliquait à la tâche ou si il louchait sur ma cuisse, mais le résultat fut un pansement parfait, pas trop serré, ni trop lâche. Quand ce fut fini, il me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'en fus gêné, je bégayais un « merci ». Il se releva et c'est le moment que choisi Arthur pour entrer.

- "Ça à bien faillit partir en guerre cette histoire, surtout quand Bors a insulté le prêtre. T'a blessure est grave ?"

- "J'en survivrais", répondis-je, en desserrant à peine les dents.

-"Tristan, rassemblement pour une table ronde, immédiatement. Galahad ne bouge pas tu n'es pas en état. Amagê, suit nous, cela te concerne."


End file.
